At a later date
by Kajune
Summary: Giotto and Ricardo never got to fight each other, and only time will finally grant them that chance, in which the strongest will be declared.


**Title **: At a later date

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary **: Giotto and Ricardo never got to fight each other, and only time will finally grant them that chance, in which the strongest will be declared.

* * *

><p>When Giotto first met his young advisor, he noticed immediately that many skills were below average. However, despite these unwanted flaws, he welcomed the quiet one into the Vongola family, with hope of personally training him in everything he was bad at.<p>

He didn't even have a name, so Giotto named him 'Ricardo'.

Ricardo was good at observing, and was quick to notice incorrect things in what people said and did. This made him fairly suitable for his job. Unfortunately, being social was his least best skill, and whenever not by Giotto's side following his duty, he would instantly hide himself in his room.

The people who recommended Ricardo, claimed that he was a good fighter, but Giotto was more interested in fixing important faults, than to test how much of an opponent he could be.

Months went by with Giotto relentlessly - but also exhaustively - working hard to help Ricardo lose his shyness. Never once did he ask about his physical strength. Over time, Ricardo became more open with his thoughts to others, and became more of an acquaintance to other advisors and employees than ever.

Then one day, Ricardo pleaded.

"I want to fight with you!"

Giotto swung round, shocked. The private pupil of his had honestly wanted to test his own fighting skills against the most powerful person in the Vongola family, despite still requiring improvement in other things. Ricardo wasn't talented enough in dancing, a skill demanded to be expected from the Vongola family by allied families. He was also still bad at being nearly as sympathetic as Giotto himself.

Which Giotto truly disapproved of.

Fighting not being in the Vongola boss's best interest, he merely said to request on a later date. Although Ricardo did accept, no matter how reluctantly, this 'later date' quickly became a day that never came. Daemon Spade, the mist guardian, had prepared other plans for Giotto, and these plans would force Giotto to be permanently separated from the Vongola family, where Ricardo was likely to remain.

Vongola Primo stepped down from his position, and spread out across the world along with his guardians, but not with them. Ricardo, said to be the perfect successor, was talked into becoming the 2nd boss by Daemon, all the while did he feel nothing but frustration for not ever getting to fight Giotto.

It was clear that the two would not meet alive again.

After years of doing what Giotto did, but only more viciously, Ricardo's end became apparent, and while resting on his bed, with the Vongola ring on his finger, he began to recall his awful memory. Giotto had somewhat promised to fight him, but never did, and had always seemed to be trying to avoid the conversation during their times together.

It felt awful, to be so easily lied to.

Just as the light of his life went out, his ring began to glow, and an orange figure appeared next to his bed. It was Giotto. Reaching out with one gloved hand, he touched Ricardo's cheek, looking back at him calmly while those green eyes expressed shock.

"Forgive me, Ricardo-kun." Giotto whispered, and the suffix at the end of Ricardo's name hinted that the former Vongola boss had fled to Japan, a country known for such uses. "In this lifetime, we cannot fight, but I will bring your soul into another's, and we shall fight in the future."

Ricardo gazed into those orange eyes in slight disbelief. He understood much of what was just said, and as disappointed as he felt for having to go through so much just for a simple fight, he was in someway, thankful. He just didn't want to believe that his chance was _this_ much gone.

When Ricardo eventually died, his soul went into the ring, and joined Giotto, in a world where they could only do what the ring's will permitted. Centuries later, a portion of their existences went into two newborns. Before anyone could realize it, Xanxus and Sawada Tsunayoshi were in a battle against each other that was in everyway, inevitable.

_"Now...Ricardo, let us see who is the strongest."_

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
